


Два желания

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Detective Noir, Humor, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: Трудно быть звездой в Голливуде. Даже, если у тебя есть "золотой контракт". Особенно, если ты Дженсен Эклз, особенно, если у тебя есть тайна.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- 10 секунд и не говори, что я не предупреждал…  
> \- У меня очень плохие новости. Мне просто в это не верится и тяжело это говорить. Мы должны расторгнуть контракт с тобой, Дженсен.  
> \- Что? Это невозможно – у меня золотой контракт!  
> \- Возможно, очень даже возможно… ты насточертел Марку с этим треклятым фильмом так, что его ушлые юристы нашли лазейку, и теперь…

0\. Даллас-Лас-Вегас- Париж

\- Джей Ти, Джей Ти, где ты, чертов мальчишка! Я знаю, ты снова сидишь с этими своими железяками, как белая голытьба! К черту уговоры! Или ты сейчас выйдешь, как взрослый, или я надеру тебе задницу, как сопливому мальчишке, в любом случае, ты поедешь со мной завтра! Выходи, кому…

\- Мистер Падалеки, там приехал мистер Кортез, он хочет…

\- Да знаю я, что он там хочет, иду я, иду уже! Джей Ти, когда я вернусь, у нас будет серьезный разговор, и, клянусь своей селезенкой, я вобью в твою голову немного…

\- Мистер Падалеки, тут еще … мисс Кортез хочет поговорить с Джей Ти…

\- Ну, пусть поговорит, если сможет его найти! Джей Ти, тут тебя хочет видеть юная леди!

\- Мистер Падалеки, так мне готовить доку…

\- Подожди пока с документами, Кассандра, но далеко не уходи…Я думаю, это будет Большой день! Я с тобой позже разберусь, Джей Ти, чертов упрямый осел, весь в своего родственничка! Говорил я, богема эта до добра не доведет! Добрый день, мисс Кортез, располагайтесь… мой наследник сейчас подойдет! Он шалопай и невозможный лентяй, даже не знаю, чем он мог вас увлечь, но сердцу не прикажешь, правда, мисс? Джей Ти, тебя ждет юная леди, не позорь меня, прояви вежливость! Я уезжаю на переговоры, но через час я вернусь, и, поверь мне, тебе лучше поговорить с Джен сейчас!

Дверь хлопнула, и послышался тонкий голосок:  
\- Джей Ти, Джей, это я, Джен! Джей Ти, выходи, твой отец ушел, у нас есть минут сорок, пока он будет что-то решать с моим отцом, у меня очень важный разговор! Очень! Вопрос жизни и смерти! 

Когда затих рев машины Большого Джея – владельца огромного автосалона «Небесная колесница» и коллекционера мотоциклов, Джей Ти с тяжелым вздохом и недовольным кряхтением вылез из гаража, задумчиво вытирая руки о грязную майку, которая еще утром была белоснежной – это был еще один легкий способ довести отца до бешенства, чтобы поговорить с назойливой Джен.  
Мать Джей Ти умерла при его рождении, и отец поклялся на ее могиле, что больше никаких миссис Падалеки в его доме не будет. Пафос обещания никак не помешал бесконечной веренице претенденток на роль няньки-домоправительницы-подруги-секретарши. Малыш Джей Ти их не жаловал и устраивал им жизнь в духе «Вождя краснокожих». Когда Джей подрос так, что в одно жаркое лето перерос немаленького отца почти на голову, шалостям пришел конец, теперь жертвой неожиданно стал сам Джей Ти, Джаред Тристан Падалеки, наследник Большого Джея.  
Из несносного, худого и нескладного мальчишки со сбитыми коленями и почти вечным гипсом в самых неожиданных местах, Джей Ти будто за ночь превратился в красавчика, которого все хотят… Хотят то ли пригласить на свидание или в кино, то ли просто хотят, как мороженое в жаркий полдень летом… Да и подружки Большого Джея стали наперебой строить ему глазки, но безуспешно. Всех жаждущих внимания или хоть какого-то признака интереса от Джея ждало горькое разочарование.  
Сердце Джея давно и бесповоротно было отдано. Точнее, разделено. Между мотоциклами и… Дженсеном Эклзом.  
\- Самые дорогие веснушки Голливуда скроет грим бесстрашного шерифа Винчестера в новом блокбастере от ККК .  
\- Мистер Кольт бьет без промаха – Дженсен Эклз умеет стрелять, он, оказывается, заядлый охотник.  
\- «Золото и изумруды, и еще его голос, этот голос завораживает…» – так описывает впечатление от своего свидания с известным актером старлетка Ильза Гречани, известная своей преданной и просто-таки беззаветной любовью к откровенным нарядам на грани хорошего вкуса и высоким каблукам на пределе возможного.  
\- Самый желанный холостяк ушел с приема не один, «чтобы подготовиться получше к утренним съемкам», его спутницей была партнерша по фильму, Даниль… От комментариев прессе по этому поводу Д.Р.Э. отказался…».  
Так писали о Д.Р.Э. газеты и еженедельные журналы, которые Джаред, когда у нег появлялось свободное время, читал в гараже тайком от отца.  
Единственный человек, который знал эту тайну и поклялся хранить ее вечно в воем сердце, сейчас стоял перед ним и внимательно смотрел ему в лицо.  
Джен Кортез, как пишут в дамских романах, «неизбывно страдала от глубокого непонимания родителей и отчаянно не желала утонуть в затхлом болоте обыденности жизни пригорода», как, собственно, и Джей Ти.  
У Джея был отец-самодур и бесконечная вереница потенциальных мачех. Красотки модельной внешности, пытались льстиво улыбаться угрюмому сиротке, просто из кожи вон лезли, разыгрывая роль идеальной мамочки для сиротки.  
А у Джен была почти святая страдалица-мать (лечение неведомого недуга новыми счетами от ювелиров) и ее идеальный муж Рей - отчим Джен. Рей, удачливый биржевой брокер, смахивал на вяленую рыбу и любил читать длинные нравоучения за обедом по любому поводу. Он, в частности, считал, что Джен давно пора присматривать «хорошую» партию для удачного замужества, а «не забивать хорошенькую головку всякой чепухой про творчество и прочее баловство». И такую партию он, кстати, уже нашел, очень завидную партию, по мнению Рея Кортеза. В виде соседского сына, Джея Падалеки - в этом-то и была причина столь спешного разговора с Джей Ти.  
Мать, как обычно, лечила воскресную мигрень чтением ювелирных каталогов к новому сезону. Мей Ли Кортез всерьез считала Джен вздорной девицей с ветром в голове, которой выгодный брак только пойдет на пользу, но сомневалась, что Большой Джей Ти будет в восторге от такой невестки. Все эти малодушные колебания Мей Ли Кортез держала при себе. Она уже давно убедилаь, что если Рей что-то вбил себе в голову, самое разумное – отойти в сторону и не мешать. Рей буквально ночей спать не мог – так он загорелся идеей сплавить Джен соседскому сыночку, чтобы с новым богатым партнером, его папашей, выкупить пай в строящемся казино. В одиночку это было невозможно, все остальные резоны, приведенные Реем, растворились в памяти Мей, как сахар в свежесваренном кофе… Единственное, что Мей Ли четко уяснила, что если с «Вегасом», про который последний месяц талдычил Рей, сладится, то она сможет покупать себе новые бриллианты хоть каждый месяц. А, как всем известно, бриллианты – не только лучшие друзья любой девушки, но и лечат головную боль лучше хереса. Вот сейчас она тайком потягивала из бутылки, а с новыми бриллиантами ей не придется это делать, Мей Ли просто наяву увидела новые серьги и кольцо с бриллиантом размером как…Неважно, как что, пусть все у Рея получится с его планами на свадьбу Джен и Джей Ти… И, поэтому Джен, ради всеобщего блага, пусть даже и не думает ни о каком колледже и, тем более… о Париже! Да и папаша Джен, мир его праху, был беден как церковная мышь и безумен как мартовский заяц, как и вся его нищая родня. В наследство Джен от него досталась семейная реликвия - миниатюрный портрет прабабки на слоновой кости. Такая безделушка не стоила ничего в их «пыльной дыре с коровами», но вот в Париже… В Париже, по наполеоновскому замыслу Джен, ее можно было бы выгодно продать, а как она туда попадет и что будет потом… Все было как в тумане, в любом случае – никакое замужество в этих планах не значилось, тем более - с Джей Ти. Его легче убить, чем выбить из его головы священный образ Дженсена Эклза. Никто в здравом уме сегодня не захочет соревноваться с чертовым, великолепным Дженсеном, мать его, Эклзом Идеальным! Это как продавать песок бедуинам – бессмысленная трата времени и сил…

 

ЛА, Вилла «Монплезир»

\- Дженсен, послушай меня…  
\- Миша, иди к черту!  
\- Марк сказал…  
\- Вместе с Марком можете идти к черту, я еду кататься на своей детке!  
\- Дженсен, одна минута…  
\- Миша, у тебя ровно 50 секунд, или я в следующий раз сделаю мишенью для метания тебя…  
\- У меня плохие новости…  
\- 10 секунд и не говори, что я не предупреждал…  
\- У меня очень плохие новости. Мне просто в это не верится и тяжело это говорить. Мы должны расторгнуть контракт с тобой, Дженсен.  
\- Что? Это невозможно – у меня "золотой" контракт!  
\- Возможно, очень даже возможно… ты насточертел Марку с этим треклятым фильмом так, что его ушлые юристы нашли лазейку, и теперь…  
\- И теперь… что?  
\- Теперь ты должен сняться в «Железной колеснице», или мы расторгнем контракт, и ты разоришься, выплачивая неустойку.  
\- Повтори еще раз. В чем я должен сняться?  
\- Говорю по буквам: «ж е л е з н а я к о л е с н и ц а» или ты банкрот, Дженсен Эклз. Никто не может тебя снимать, кроме нас, а мы не будем…Ты банкрот!  
\- Почему банкрот, я могу рекламировать что-то… как Валентино…  
\- Ага, в рекламном фильме ты сняться не хочешь, а в рекламе мыла и шампуня будешь? Дженсен, не лги сам себе, да и танго танцевать ты не умеешь…  
\- И жены-актрисы у меня нет… Все равно не понимаю, какая там лазейка в контракте…  
\- Ты давно видел свой контракт?  
\- Да, он у меня… Сейчас его достану… Черт, куда он провалился? Кто вскрыл мой сейф?!  
\- А ты не устраивай вечеринок со стриптизершами…  
\- Да, Миша, ты не стервятник, а гиена просто…  
\- Дженсен, придержи язык, мой … «сладкий мальчик»! А ведь я был о тебе лучшего мнения, но, оказывается, ты так вошел в роль всеобщего любимца и баловня судьбы, что даже не потрудился завести себе нормальный сейф…  
\- Повтори еще раз, что ты сказал, Миша…  
\- Ты слышал, Дженсен, твои сладенькие негативы тоже у меня, как и твой драгоценный «золотой» контракт. И, как мы до этого раньше не додумались-то? Сколько бы денег сберегли и … времени. Так что лучше – почитай-ка внимательно сценарий, и уже завтра в 5 утра начинаем снимать «Колесницу», ты там будешь… шикарно смотреться – на мотоцикле, не роль - мечта. Пока, красавчик, сладких снов!

Миша зло расхохотался и бросил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа. Гудки шли и шли, а Дженсен все никак не мог положить трубку – его душила бессильная злоба и ярость. Он посмотрел на пистолет, а потом отбросил его в сторону, и прыгнул в бассейн, чтобы вода смыла слова, сочащиеся ядом… Но все было бесполезно. Сколько не наматывай кругов, из памяти не сотрешь ни фото, ни смех Миши, ничего уже нельзя изменить. Но, как это могло случиться? Кто эта подлая крыса, укравшая компромат, который он так беспечно хранил в своем кабинете? В любом случае, есть еще беспроигрышный вариант…  
Громкий крик неожиданно прервал раздумья Дженсена:

\- Есть тут кто? Хозяин где? Я курьер, привез срочную почту для мистера Дженсена! Я должен ее вручить лично под роспись!

Дженсен с недовольным бормотанием и проклятиями вылез из воды – он только настроился на нужную волну, а тут - этот дурацкий курьер, вытерся толстым белым полотенцем и накинул пестрый шелковый халат – подарок какого-то шейха, и, не глядя на курьера, неловко топтавшегося в ожидании чаевых, хотел взять в руки толстый коричневый конверт. Но курьер почему-то не торопился отдать свой ценный груз. Дженсен раздраженно дернул конверт к себе, конверт шлепнулся на пол и разорвался - на полу разлетелись блестящим веером… его фотографии. 

\- Черт побери! Так ты не курьер? Но я тебя где-то раньше видел…  
\- Сегодня, можно сказать, мой дебют в этой должности. Да, мы встречались, совсем недавно.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня, не-курьер? Денег?  
\- Автограф.  
\- Что?  
\- Я твой горячий поклонник и хочу твой автограф на всех этих фото.  
\- Ты сумасшедший!  
\- Есть немного.  
\- Я вызову полицию!  
\- Не вызовешь. Тебе ни к чему скандал, и надо готовиться к завтрашним съемкам, как я слышал.  
\- Ты подслушивал? И много ты услышал?  
\- Достаточно, и решил сымпровизировать, но я никому ничего не скажу, ты только…  
\- Должен подписать эти фотографии? И ты уберешься отсюда? Правильно я тебя понял?  
\- Фу, как грубо. Нет, ты все не так понял, Дженсен. Я твой ангел-хранитель, твое сердце и твоя жизнь в моих руках. Да, и меня зовут… Анджело. Сокращенно…  
\- К черту. Я давно не в труппе, и ничего вам не должен. Убирайся, Анджело ты или Леонардо, или сам господь бог и пресвятая Троица!  
\- Дженсен, не богохульствуй, я твой друг…  
\- Когда мы успели подружиться, а ну-ка напомни, Энджи?  
\- Энджи – неплохо, мне нравится, пусть так и будет, я буду Энджи, твой троюродный кузен из Европы…  
\- Повторяю в последний раз, Энджи или как там тебя еще, убирайся, пока я не достал нож! Чего ты ухмыляешься? Не веришь, что я тебя пришпилю как бабочку или ты после обеда обрел бога и стал бессмертным?  
\- Дженсен, от себя не убежишь, сейчас ты вылитый …

Дженсен привычно протянул руку за метательным ножом, но ничего не произошло – стол был… пуст, но, как оказалось дальше, Энджи предусмотрел не все.  
…  
\- Да, ты действительно бьешь, как паровой молот, я-то, идиот, думал, что это постановочные фото – в боксерских перчатках, как у вас, звезд, заведено…  
\- Энджи…  
\- Теперь у меня будет фингал…  
\- Да, фиговый из тебя будет телохранитель…и секретарь, я думаю, не лучше…  
\- Или даже сотрясение мозга, а мы так ничего и не решили…  
\- Ой, да, заткнись, ты ради бога, Энджи! Прекрати причитать, как бухгалтер над налоговой декларацией Аль Капоне и послушай меня. Я передумал.  
\- В смысле – передумал?  
\- Я беру тебя на работу. Секретарем. И телохранителем. Секретным.  
\- Зачем тебе телохранитель, с таким-то хуком?  
\- Ты плохо слушал. Ты будешь тайным телохранителем. А для всех – моим личным секретарем. У меня есть проблема. И я хочу ее решить.  
\- С моей помощью? Надо подумать, смогу ли я…  
\- Полчаса назад ты так хотел на меня работать, что даже не испугался пули в лоб, а теперь торгуешься? Что ты за поклонник после этого, Энджи?  
\- Я все пули заранее вытащил… мне нужно было втереться тебе в доверие… работу сейчас хорошую просто так не получишь… Кризис.  
\- Мне нравится твоя наглость, а сейчас ты можешь мне помочь со сценарием и еще кое-чем…  
\- Так что мне делать с фингалом?  
\- Возьми горошек из морозильника, пока я варю кофе или ты предпочитаешь что-то другое?  
\- Лучше уже виски, Дженсен или…?  
\- На людях - мистер Эклз, дома – пусть будет Дженсен. Где сценарий? Ты же его забрал у настоящего курьера, я правильно понял?  
\- Не совсем…  
\- Ты с ним что-то сделал? Ты что - укокошил курьера из-за этого чертового сценария?  
\- Нет, все живы и относительно здоровы. Просто… Я работаю… Работал на Мишу.  
\- Что? Так это ты все это подстроил с моими фотографиями?  
\- Да, этой крысой был я, ты меня просто не узнал, я был на той вечеринке, когда все попрыгали в бассейн, и… ты со мной целовался. Мне не понравилось, а ты потом отключился, и я все сделал, за что мне заплатил Миша.  
\- Я целовался с тобой? На той вечеринке были только танцовщицы… Господи, ты переоделся в женщину, чтобы пробраться ко мне в кабинет?  
\- Да, но ты был такой пьяный, что ты бы и с жирафом поцеловался бы – не поморщился…  
\- Подожди, ты был такой манерной блондинкой с розовым боа из перьев?  
\- Да, а как я себя выдал?  
\- Ты все время пытался вести в танце, но тогда мне было плевать на все… Что мы тогда пили?  
\- Да все, что было в баре…  
\- С кокаином и бензедрином на закуску, Что ж… Энджи, если мы с тобой даже целовались, хоть тебе и не понравилось, тогда ты должен еще кое-что узнать обо мне…  
….  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял! Дженсен, сними с меня наручники! Ты меня пугаешь! У нас был такой … У меня был такой крутой план!  
\- А вот теперь я хочу знать подробности – у кого это, у нас? Не слышу – чего замолчал, Энджи? Энджи, быстро выкладывай, что за план, с кем ты там сговорился и, как тебя, черт возьми, зовут! Ведь я тебя точно видел, и тогда на тебе точно не было никакого боа или парика!  
\- Дженсен, успокойся, я все скажу! Теперь я вспомнил, чья эта вилла…  
\- Имя мне свое настоящее скажи, мыслитель!  
\- Ты помнишь Эльту? Воздушную гимнастку?  
\- Да, смутно припоминаю….  
\- Я ее младший брат, Джино…  
\- Сопляк и плакса, который крал мои сигареты и клянчил мелочь на колу? Так вот, откуда я знаю эти бесстыжие глаза! Семейная черта, не иначе. А где сама Эльта, и какого черта вы связались с этим стервятником Мишей?  
\- Теперь она не Эльта, а Дани Харлоу, и у нее большие планы. Она хочет…  
\- Дай угадаю – сниматься в кино?  
\- Да, причем, в главной роли, в мюзикле, а пока…  
\- А пока что?  
\- Пока танцует в шоу… может, ты слышал… «Дикая лошадь»… Я там тоже работаю…официантом.  
\- Джино, вы с ума сошли! И там вы и встретились с Мишей?  
\- Да…  
\- И давно вам пришел в голову этот … гениальный план?  
\- Не очень, просто неделю назад Дани… слегка повздорила с примадонной, ну, и… короче, ее выгнали из шоу…  
\- Дани… слегка … повздорила? А точнее? Что она еще выкинула? Только не вздумай врать мне!  
\- Понял, понял… Ну, ты знаешь Дани – она бросила напольную вазу ей в голову… и не попала, но перед этим вырвала ей клок волос, ну, и обозвала ее, как Дани умеет, ты же помнишь…  
\- Помню, я все помню, Джино, только все никак в толк не возьму – каким боком я оказался к вашему хитрому плану?  
\- Ну, Дани пообещала Мише, который ее оттуда выкупил, что заставит тебя сняться в «Колеснице», если он сделает ее твоей невестой...  
\- Джино, что ты несешь, неужели мой хук выбил из тебя последние мозги?  
\- Дженсен, дослушай сначала… Я на твоей стороне… Но Дани, ты же ее знаешь…  
\- Джино, я с ума с вами сойду! Мне, конечно, очень неприятно это говорить, но, видимо, ваш совместный план с Дани или Эльтой провалился к чертям собачьим… Я не буду сниматься в «Колеснице», мне не нужна подружка и тем более - невеста, я сейчас сяду в свою детку и разгонюсь по шоссе – сыграю в русскую рулетку с серпантином! Мне все это надоело, надоело до смерти! Джино, ты можешь это понять или я как-то непонятно выражаюсь? Чего ты молчишь, гаденыш ты эдакий!  
\- Черт, Дженсен, сними с меня эти железяки, не нужно никаких гонок … план был как раз такой, чтобы всем было хорошо… Понимаешь, как мы когда-то мечтали… Ты помнишь? Как вы загадывали желания?  
\- Джино, хорошо, я сниму с тебя наручники, но не передумаю с гонками… О большем и не проси…  
\- Да, Эльта так мне утром и сказала, что ты не согласишься, а я сказал, что ты не такой предсказуемый, но, видимо, я ошибся…

Как только Дженсен снял наручники, Джино, потирая запястья, попытался сразу же продолжить прерванный разговор:

\- Дженсен, дослушай меня до конца…  
\- Нет, Джино, это ты меня послушай, - за то время, что Джино сидел с завязанными глазами, Дженсен успел сменить пестрый шелк халата на щегольской светло-голубой летний костюм и даже держал в руках белую шляпу. - Ты мне сию же минуту скажешь, где твоя гениальная сестрица, и мы во всем сейчас с ней разберемся!  
\- Дженсен, уже ночь, у тебя завтра с утра съемки!  
\- Какая разница, если я туда не поеду! Где она?  
\- Дженсен, прекрати истерить, как дебютантка на прослушивании! Тебя все соседи слышат, наверное… - в дверях легким шорохом появилась дама в черной шелковой накидке с капюшоном. Это была Эльта-Дани собственной персоной.  
\- О, на ловца и волк бежит! И как всегда – сама нежность, - Дженсен саркастически хмыкнул и даже не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Ты не пригласишь меня войти?  
\- Это еще зачем? Ты же сама прекрасно с этим справилась… Дани Харлоу… или все-таки - Эльта Гра…  
\- Замолчи и никогда больше не произноси это имя вслух!  
\- Ну, и кто теперь истеричка?  
\- Дани и Дженсен, через три часа - уже рассвет, а мы так и не продумали до конца план!  
\- Да, Джино прав…  
\- Прав, но звучит как-то ужасно пошло – план Джино, план Дани, план Эльты…  
\- Дженсен, скажи честно, чего ты хочешь, только не заводи снова волынку про Мишу… Это бессмысленно. Я знаю, какая у него охрана, ты просто не попадешь к нему, и все…  
\- Ты знаешь распорядок жизни Миши? Ты что с ним…?  
\- Нет, еще чего, это мне все за коктейлем выболтала эта дура Дейзи, его бывшая пассия, которую он бросил ради своей новой звездочки – кривляки с собачьей кличкой…  
\- Ты сейчас о ком говоришь? К черту кривляк и собак! Ну, и главное - к чему клонишь?  
\- Неважно, я знаю, что ты Коллинзу ничего не сделаешь этим револьвером, а вот с нашим планом это получится! Ты сможешь взять его за горло!  
\- Так поделитесь, наконец, своим планом, господа заговорщики, пока я не заснул прямо в кресле!  
Джино тем временем принес поднос с кофе и треугольными сендвичами – видимо, вживался в роль идеального секретаря по убыстренной программе.  
\- План был такой…  
\- Ну, и главное – скажите, все как было по-настоящему, где вы познакомились с Мишей, Дани, я не верю ни в какую «Дикую лошадь»… Ты меня знаешь, со мной такие штуки не прокатят…  
«В соответствии с законодательством штата Техас жених или невеста могут отсутствовать при заключении брака по уважительной причине».


End file.
